These voices never shut up
by Moon Shawdow's Saint
Summary: its not Harry Potter. but all the charcters have read it, and there will be jokes and comments made! rated T for language and possibly perverted jokes. there will be new chapters. because... these voices never shut up! siriusly, please read it.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: these are MY conversations with the voices in MY head! Aubrey: my friend who tries too hard. Alec: who everyone loves! Who is funny, but dresses like a dork. (they all do) and Wade; The complete dork, with a beiber haircut. Who wears a Hollister jacket to try and cover up his dorkness. He thinks it gives him a place in the emo/skater society. Tiggz, my "pet" meaning; shes with me always. And rett: me.  
><strong>

Rett walks through the living room.

Rett: I'm going to the door! I'm going to the door! I'm gonna lock the door! Cause momma told me too! Event though shes physically and mentally abusive!

Aubrey: sure she is. MY mom is abusive! HAVE YOU SEEN MY FACE?

Alec: not to mention, your singing is terrible, and that last verse didn't even rhyme!

Rett: whatever, your all just skaters who hang out together! AND WE ALL HAVE THE SAME MOM! Right?

Alec: you forgot, you're a skater too.

Rett: *says a word, which I can't say out loud*

Alec: and no, my mom is Puerto Rican!

Aubrey: Ooooo! You said a bad word! I'm tellin! And no, my mom is not from here!

Rett: if you tell, I'm gonna tell about when you cussed out our English teacher!

Aubrey: mean.

Alec: shut up you two. Go be emo together, and let me get my sleep.

Rett and Aubrey in unison: now you sound like my mother.


	2. these voices i swear

**a/n: allie: cousin. Syd: cousin. Jake: friend. Lee: uncle. Grams: grandmother. **

Rett: I'm going, to spin in a circle 183 times in the living room, and see if I fall.

Allie: sounds like fun.

Syd: can I watch?

Rett: as long as you don't try it!

Syd: k.

*Rett starts spinning*

Rett: 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17...

*Allie starts laughing*

Alec: your such a stupid b****, stop you're getting dizzy!

Rett: no, I'm going to get to 183, and that's that.

Aubrey: not if you fall on that stone fireplace, I'll make sure of that.

Wade: (first appearance) spin up a little, just get away from the stone.

Rett: thanks wade, your always so reasonable.

Aubrey: where you at?

Rett: 48, 49, 50, 51, 52…

Allie: Hey! Guys, come watch!

*grams walks in, and turns on her soap operas.*

Rett: 85, 86, 87, 88, 89…

Alec: only 100 more!

Aubrey: is she falls, I'm goin Italian on her $$.

Rett: better not!

Aubrey: I will!

Rett: I will go Irish- Italian on YOUR $$. All you've got is Italian!

Aubrey: and? I can still mobster your sorry self.

Alec: can you guys stop? I WILL GO PUERTO RICAN ON _BOTH_ YALL'S SORRY ASSES! And I don't have to substitute with symbols!

Rett: 121, 122, 123, 124….

Jake: HOLY SHIT! DID SHE JUST FLY ACROSS THE ROOM?

Allie: yes.

Rett: go get a towel, I landed on grams' side table. It had her drink on it.

*Rett is soaked.*

Aubrey: told you.

Wade: at least she didn't land on the fireplace.

*Aubrey places a hand on Rett's shoulder.*

Rett: thanks man.

*Rett regains ability to stand.*

Rett: sorry grams.

Grams: it's okay.

Wade: you okay?

Rett: no.

Wade: I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to MY alter-ego.

Alec: you don't have an alter-ego. You're just a voice.

Aubrey: true. True.

**a/n: sorry about the profanity guys. My voices are potty mouths. What may shock you: is that they ARE real. And remember: **

**© Copyright 2010 biased . neutrality (FictionPress ID: 647206). **

**But those are for HER stories, and those stories are what gave me the inspiration to write mine down. Check 'em out. Right after you review. PLEASE REVIEW! Please, please, please.**


	3. my alterego application

**a/n: ok, this is an alter-ego form, I got the form off of from fiction press. The inspiration for the recording of my voice conversations. I wrote the italic words.**

Alter-Ego Application Form

My name is Rett- and I'm applying for an Alter-Ego because._ I think it would be fun, and they would be fun to hang out with. Not to mention ,we need someone to keep us together around here._ I would like a boy/girl (underline one). Here is what I want him/her to be like: cool. Sort of emo. Listens to Avenged Sevenfold.

Hair: _black._

Eyes: _green_

Height: _"5. 7"_

Skin: _sort of a pale tan. Like, darker than Romanian, but just a bit lighter than Puerto Rican._

Personality: _sort of emo, Funny, Listens to metal, Will answer texts, Will call sometimes, etc._

I hope that I will receive an Alter-Ego from your company, because your founder and president, Suzie, is the smartest, sweetest, funniest, prettiest, awesomest, and all around BEST person in the world.

By signing this document, I promise not to blame the AEDC for any injury caused by my Alter-Ego. I also promise not to blame the AEDC for any damage done to anything. Ever. So do I swear.

President's Signature S. B-

Applicant's Signature (Blood or Ink) _Rett S._

Date: 6/3/11

Stamp of approval: (Stamp of Approval cannot be recreated for internet use.)

**A/N: Just thought it was cool, so I filled it out and posted. You don't HAVE to review, but it would be nice. Just a little review. Good for anything. I take anonymous and don't mind flames/ or profanity.**


	4. july 4

**a/n: excuse my drunkenness. I was at a party, had a drink too many, and my voices had a talk with me.** **Also, introducing Abby! The newly named voice. Its always been there, but it has a NAME now!**

Abby: you really shouldn't have drank that margarita, Rett.

Wade: or that hpnotiq. **(a/n: it is a drink, and yes, that's how its spelled.)**

Rett: I know.

Abby: then why did you do it?

Rett: cause, I thought it would bring good times.

Alec: true dat, sister! (Walking past)

Rett: thanks for backing me up on that one.

Alec: anytime.

Wade: and did it?

Rett: yes, you were there.

Abby: okay, but it was wrong. Now you have a headache.

Rett: but it was fun while it lasted!

Wade: so naïve.

Rett: oh come on, the f-ing dog was drinking!

Abby: that still doesn't mean- WAIT, WHAT?

Rett: yeah, some people just poured margarita on the ground, he drank it.

Rett: and smurf juice (a.k.a. hpnotiq), and beer, and tequila. We took him for a run, down the driveway. Funniest thing EVER!

Aubrey: I heard the words smurf juice.

Rett: oh, man! You should have been there!

Aubrey: Yes, yes I should have.

Rett: it was epic. But I have such a bad headache.

Wade: exactly.

Abby: we warned you!

Rett: no, you didn't.

Abby: I meant to.

Rett: suuure.

Alec: well, it was epic, and I want some root beer.

Rett: you and that obsession with root beer, its bad.

Alec: yes, but its bad _soooooo_ good.

Rett: that only works with hurts so good, pal.

Alec: who gives a piss?

*Abby scowls*

Wade and Abby leave the room, and Alec, Aubrey, Tiggz, and Rett continue to have a great time. Only to pass out. With a bad hangover.

**a/n: what do think of Abby? I'm going to write about my adventures with The Reverend Tholomew Plaque soon. As always: review.**


	5. you can't?

**a/n: again, this has nothing to do with harry potter, but, I didn't want to post this on fictionpress. I still might. Depends on if… you review and tell me I should. Or if I shouldn't. either way, please review.**

Aubrey: whazz up?

Wade: you already know.

Aubrey: no I don't.

Wade: yes you do, and I know you do.

Aubrey: how do you figure?

Wade: were both voices in someone's head.

Rett: except; you all have bodies, and you can all do things.

Aubrey: and we all have minds.

Wade: so, you _can't _read my mind?

Aubrey: absolutely not.

Alec: man wade, sometimes I worry about your sanity.

Wade: I'm not the insane one, Rett's the one with all of us voices in her head.

Rett: true, true.

*later that day*

Wade: I see you left me no pizza.

Abby: I want out!

*Abby runs out of the room crying*

**a/n: I threw that last part in as reference to something. Can you figure it out? And yes, I know that the sentences aren't capitalized. And yes, I did that on purpose. **


	6. you ARE addicted Mrs King

**a/n: Mrs. King; thank you so dearly, for you are my only reader that I know of. As always; don't do drugs.**

Rett: BEER IS GOOD, BEER IS GOOD AND STUFF.

Aubrey: I love that song.

Alec: it's pretty good.

Abby: Andy Sixx…. Sooo dreamy…

Aubrey: what did I tell you about doing that?

*Abby snaps to attention*

Abby: sorry, got carried away.

Rett: we saw.

Abby: hey! I said I was sorry!

Alec: fair enough.

Aubrey: where is wade?

Rett: he went "out."

Aubrey: out?

Alec: he probably went to get a hooker.

Abby: that's horrible!

Alec: but true.

Abby: eh…

Aubrey: what was up with that pizza thing in the last chapter?

Abby: it was in a movie.

Aubrey: are you sure?

Abby: there was this movie, fireproof, ok?

Aubrey: okayyyy…

Abby: and in the special features, there was fireproof in 60. It was a summary of the entire movie, in 60 seconds. It was hilarious, too!

Aubrey: your weirdness is freaking me out.

Abby: would you rather me talk about Andy Sixx?

Alec, Aubrey, Tiggz, and Rett in unison: NOOOOOO!

Rett: how did I lose control over my voices?

Alec: because, we all have minds of are own!

Muwhahahaha!

Tiggz: okay, no _that_ was creepy.

Aubrey: Puerto Rican man gone insane!

Tiggz: you could say that again.

Aubrey: I'd rather not. I'd rather scream two words at Rett.

Rett: what are they?

Aubrey: BLACK KNIGHT!

*Aubrey and Rett simultaneously fall to the floor laughing*

Abby: fuck. What was that about?

Rett: that. Was… us… enjoying… a private… joke.

*Wade enters the door and sees Rett and Aubrey on the floor.*

Wade: black knight?

Alec: yup.

*Aubrey and Rett continue to laugh so hard that they end up touching (on accident of course!) (AND NOT LIKE THAT!) YOU SICK MINDED PEOPLE!*

Aubrey and Rett in unison: that was awkward.

**a/n: damn king, you are addicted.**

**REVIEW! Just click the blue button down there.**


	7. TOM sucks

**a/n: TOM: time of the month. Get it straight.**

Rett: I hate TOM.

Abby: so do i.

Rett: it kinda sucks that we are the only two girls her.

Abby: yeah. But at least were not alone. I've got you, you've got me.

Rett: I had to skip seeing my grandma before she leaves to new jersey for two weeks, all because of TOM.

Abby: wow

Wade: looks like TOM is visiting.

Abby and Rett in unison: yup.

Rett: how could you tell?

Wade: the look on your faces, the oversized hoodies and pajama pants you are both wearing. Not to mention, back at the voice company, they trained us on these things.

Abby: wow.

Rett: so how come Aubrey and Alec don't have a clue?

Wade: they came from a different outlet than me. Remember?

Rett: oh yeah…

Abby: Rett, even I knew that.

Rett: I'm soooo smart.

*Alec walks in with pajama pants on, and a oint of ice cream in hand.

Alec: what's up?

Abby: I want to know, why you look like TOM is visiting you too.

Alec: because; back at 'The Voice In Your Head, Inc.' they said that when two or more of the female roommates were "punctuated" you were supposed to this.

Aubrey: Well, I'm off to go skateboarding.

Rett: butthole.

Aubrey: bite me.

Rett: ew no. never.

Aubrey: sick mind.

Rett: you betcha.

Aubrey: fuck you.

Rett: betcha wanna.

*Aubrey leaves*


	8. The file

**a/n: I would like to thank Abby. She has made me laugh, has comforted me, and has looked me in the eye (not really) and told me I was lying. Abby- I salute you! **

**Also, oh my George, I don't like saying God or gosh so George.**

Rett: oh my George.

Aubrey: oh my George, too.

Alec: oh my George.

Wade: whoa.

Abby: what?

Rett: come here and look at this!

*Abby comes to the computer screen also*

Abby: I don't get it?

Aubrey: you're not supposed to.

Abby: then why did you show me?

Rett: because you asked.

Abby: so what's the big deal?

Wade: Rett just proved that leesha isn't real.

Abby: whoa, oh my George.

Wade: see?

**(a/n: don't ask me who leesha is, I don't know either,)**

Abby: this is revolutionary.

*Rett has fantasy, of which I cannot tell you what it is about*

Alec: You okay Rett? Your eyes looked a little creepster there.

Rett: yeah, TOM you know?

Alec: STOP TALKING ABOUT TOM! ESPICALLY WHEN I KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED WAS _NOT_ TOM RELATED. AT ALL!

Rett: gosh, that was creepy. Sorry. I just don't want all yall to know what I think about.

Aubrey: too late. We are your voices, meaning we know it, the moment it hits your brain.

Rett: oh shit.

Aubrey: oh, don't worry, I don't look into the file about myself or any of the rest of us.

Rett: thank God. Some stuff is not meant to be seen.

Abby: like this!

*Abby quickly shuts file door*

**a/n: if you want to know about the things which I kept from you inhere, review and mention it. MAYBE I will teel you. If I find you trustworthy. Hahaha, just kidding, just review please!**


	9. starbucks with a side of teen pregnancy

**a/n: don't do drugs, don't kill yourself, and read this story. Besides that, I don't really care what you do with your life. I'm not your mother. Or am i?**

*Rett and Aubrey are sitting on the couch, reading magazines.*

Rett: did you know that the rate of teen pregnancy significantly drops after the age of 25?

Aubrey: you're kidding right?

Rett: absolutely not.

Alec: do you guys know how stupid you sound?

Rett and Aubrey: yes.

*Rett and Aubrey get up and walk up to Alec.*

Alec: oh dear Lord. This is not good.

*Rett hands Alec a 10 dollar bill.*

Rett: go two caramel Frappuccinos from Starbucks.

Alec: that turned out better than I thought.

Aubrey: I thought we were gonna beat him up?

*Aubrey gives Rett the puppy dog glare*

Rett: we are, once he gets back with our coffee.

Aubrey: you're an evil genius.

Abby: you know it.

*Aubrey and Rett go back to couch, out Monty Python and the Holy Grail in, and continue reading their magazines.*

**a/n: hope you enjoyed. You don't have to review, but it sure would make me feel awesome.**


	10. stop singing please

*Abby is singing*

Abby: I'm not pregnannnnnnt, I'm not pregnannnnnnt I don't want to be pregnannnnnnt, unless Andy Sixx is the daaaddddy.

Aubrey: shut up, you know I'm related to they guy so SHUT UP!

Abby: beotch.

Wade: stop, both of you!

Rett: your singing is scaring the children. I mean really, the kids in the hufflepuff are even scared.

Abby: you and your crazy harry potter talk.

Rett: well. I had to, because this is posted under harry potter.

Abby: I know, remember the whole file conversation?

Rett: don't remind me.

Rett: I am running out of materials to use in this particular chapter. Since the chapter is only 100 words long, the rest shall be a how to chapter. (please read it) **(mrs. King: you better read it)**

It will be informing you of instructions. I am pretty sure that this will be of use to you. Follow the instructions carefully, if you don't, things might end badly. By the time we get to where we are going, you can either… you'll find out.

Open a new internet window.

In that window type in .

In the top right hand corner, there is a sign up button.

Click the sign up button.

Fill out the information.

**(Mrs. King, please do this, as it will most likely work this time. So just do it.)**

**a/n: thank you my dear readers! It wasn't much of a chapter, I know. It sucked pretty bad. But please review and tell me how bad. :p**

**sorry for the shortness.**


	11. little piece of heaven

**a/n: the first part of this is my one of my favoritest things ever.**

Rett: cause I really always knew that my little crime would be cold, that's why I got a heater for your thighs, and I know.

Yes I know it's not your time.

But bye-bye.

So a word to the wise when the fire dies you think it's over but it's just begun.

But baby don't cry. Cause you had my heart, at least for the most part. Because everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah.

Aubrey: ok Rett, that's enough.

Rett: you know what I did to leesha for you, right?

Aubrey: yes, you stabbed her 50 fucking times.

Rett: yes. Yes I did.

Aubrey: good, I was beginning to think I had to.

Rett: I put her in my closet.

Aubrey: yay. *maniacal grin*

Rett: no.

Aubrey: awww, why not?

Alec: what is he talking about.

Rett: you know leesha?

Alec: yeah, of course. He only talks about how he might be in love with her.

Rett: I killed her.

Alec: and he's not sad?

Aubrey: I _was _gonna do it.

Alec: why didn't you.

Aubrey: I thought I might miss her.

Rett: so I stabbed her fifty fucking times.

*Alec does a spit take*

Alec: what?

Rett: you heard her.

Alec: so what was he asking you that you said no to?

Rett: he wants to have permission to bang the body.

Alec: that's wrong, man.

Aubrey: I know.

Rett: I said no. I'm decomposing the body, down to a skeleton, and leaving it in my closet.

Alec: awesome.

Rett: you know what the best part is?

Alec: what?

Rett: the cops will never find her, cause shes in my brain closet.

Alec: oh, now that is epic.

Rett: isn't though?

Aubrey: guess I wont see her tonight.

Rett: really? *looks sideways*

Aubrey: well at least were in your brain room, and not in the city of evil.

Rett: yeah, but this room is a shining room built of gold.

Aubrey: she was a dwelling place for demons.

Alec: true dat.

Rett: we need to stop making these references.

Aubrey: man, this entire chapter has been a reference.

Rett: yes. I know.

Aubrey: its been epic.

Alec: more epic than Twinkies.

Abby: THAT IS MY LINE, SIR.

Alec: sorry.

**a/n: if you know what any of the references are about, please tell me. It does me good to know what other people know of the awesomeness I was making reference to. I think I just like seeing my autocorrect correct the word reference . PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU UNDERSTOOD THE REFERENCES!**


	12. nameless chapter

**a/n: hey guys, I know I have been updating like crazy. That's because one of my reader's nag me about it ALL the time. She reads them as soon as I post them, and has me send her the link. I hope you tell all of your friends; if they read fanfiction or not.**

Rett: how about we throw a party?

Abby: yes!

Alec: yes!

Aubrey: no.

Rett: ok, no.

Abby: why not?

Rett: because Aubrey said no.

Abby: but me _and_ Alec said yes.

Rett: but Aubrey said no.

Abby: why the hell not?

Rett: because no one can plan a good party in this amount of time.

Alec: dude, just say, meet up at my place, BYOB.

Rett: well, the bring your own booze was kinda clear anyway.

Abby: Rett doesn't supply remember?

Alec: oh yeah.

Rett: still no.

Abby: bish.

Rett: did you just call me-

Abby: a bish? Yes.

Rett: that's very close to the word.

Abby: and? Eminem says fuck a talent show, bitch, and you still like that song.

Rett: its okay.

Alec: whatever, you just love Aubrey; so what he says goes.

Rett: suuure.

Alec: you know it's true.

Rett: no it's not.

Alec: ok, keep telling yourself that.

Rett: oh come on, the kid said he lived in Italy, when I was talking to him on his house phone, that had a united states area code.

Alec: point, point.

Rett: then he tried to convince me that he could just fly his private jet over, and go skating with me.

Alec: good point. So maybe you don't, but whatever.

Rett: yeah, this is taking a turn for the serious.

Alec: yeah, and that never good.

*Rett walks in on Abby, kissing a poster of Andy Sixx.

Rett: Abby!

Abby: sorry.

Rett: better be.

Abby: I'm a horrible person.

Rett: no, you're a good person who does horrible things.

Abby: really?

Rett: yes, really.

Abby: yay! *hugs Rett*

Rett: don't touch me.

Abby: okay.

*Rett walks down stairs*

**a/n: reviewwww.**


	13. the humanity

**a/n: this is really just a waste of my time. But it's fun, and I hope you enjoy it. Because I enjoy writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eminem, or that song: whole foods parkin lot.**

Rett: Abby, I've got news.

Abby: good or bad?

Rett: it depends on your look at it. It may be good, or it may ruin your life.

Abby: tell me.

Rett: I'M SLIM SHADY, YES I'm THE REAL SHADY. ALL YOU THER SLIM SHADIES ARE JUST IMITATING. I WOULD STAND UP, I WOULD STAND UP.

Abby: you are?

Rett: I wish.

Abby: so what's the real news?

Rett: your pregnant with Andy Sixx's baby.

Abby: REALLY?

Rett: no, I was just toying with your emotions.

Abby: that's nice.

Rett: the real news, is that I was sent here to destroy you.

Abby: how does that work again? Since, I'm one of the voices in your head?

Rett: cause it was in a song.

Abby: ha, I see.

Rett: WOMEN WEAR YOUR PANTYHOES, SING THE CHORUS AND IT GOES:

I'M SLIM SHADY, YES I'm THE REAL SHADY. ALL YOU THER SLIM SHADIES ARE JUST IMITATING. I WOULD STAND UP, I WOULD STAND UP.

Abby: that's real nice.

Rett: I know.

Aubrey: Of course kids are gonna know what intercourse I, by the time their in fourth grade; they got the discovery channel don't they?

Rett: THANK YOU!

Aubrey: anytime.

Rett: I guess there's a slim shady in all of us.

Aubrey: we should stop, if we keep sayin this, Eminem might sue us.

Rett: that's a great point.

Aubrey: cause I'm smart.

Rett: but I don't give a fuck.

Aubrey: of course you don't.

Rett: hello, it _is_ me.

Aubrey: I know bish.

Rett: why do all yall say bish all the sudden?

Aubrey: cause it's fun.

Rett: I see.

Alec: well you know what's goin on; on the west side of LA, right?

Alec, Aubrey, Rett, Abby in unison: ITS GETTING REAL IN THE WHOLE FOODS PARKIN LOT.


	14. The Reverend Thalomew Plague tribute

**a/n: this chapter is a tribute to James Owen "The Reverend Tholomew Plague" Sullivan; The greatest drummer in the history of rock and roll. This is my reaction, and my voices to his death.**

Rett: I can't believe he's gone.

Aubrey: I know, this is one of the worst tragedies I've ever experienced.

Alec: What? Who are you guys talking about?

Rett: The Rev, he died three days ago; and they found his body today,

Alec: falls onto the couch with the rest of the voices.

Aubrey: this is like all of our uncles died.

Rett: only, we never knew him.

Alec: but he was close to all of us.

Rett: isn't it a bit weird, that he was always in the back, no one ever thought about The Rev; but now, everyone is going to miss him?

Aubrey: on all youtube videos, there will be comments about R.I.P The Rev.

Alec: It will be like in harry potter, when dobby dies. That's all everyone will talk about. (spoiler alert)

Aubrey: and all the people who never cared, will all the sudden think he was the greatest rocker ever.

Rett: this is morbid.

Aubrey: yes, yes it is.

Wade: you all know?

All in unison: yes.

*Wade sits in chair.*

Wade: this is just…

Rett: it sucks.

Alec: it sucks and I'm Puerto Rican.

Aubrey: stop bringing up the fact that you're a Puerto Rican, and shut up.

Alec: ok.

Rett: you don't understand, wade.

Wade: why not?

Rett: he was like an uncle to me.

Wade: you never knew him.

Rett: AND? YOU INCONSIDERATE LITTLE BASTARD! HE WAS AN AWESOME DUDE THAT I WISHED WAS MY UNCLE! SO, THAT MEANS THAT HE WAS _LIKE_ AN UNCLE TO ME.

Aubrey: you have no idea what you just got yourself into, man.

Alec: catch a flight to Puerto Rico, and go to this address. *hands wade a piece of paper.*

Wade: I will not go to your uncle Enrico's house.

Alec: okkk, but that's your fault.

Rett: 22558889996633.

Alec: what the hell?

Rett: forget you.

*Rett walks out of the room, through the wall.*

Wade: where is she goin?

Aubrey: to The Rev's wife's house.

Wade: what is she gonna _do?_

Aubrey: shes gonna convince her that The Rev was her cousin, so she can go to the funeral.

Wade: wow.

Aubrey: well, you know, shes very convincing.

**a/n: for those of you who don't know who The Rev was, this is a link to his "bio." It's not very thorough, but it gives you information that you need to know.**

**http:/www. /drummers/ James_The_Reverend_**

**p.s.- you have to take the spaces out, it wouldn't let me put the entire link in.**


	15. bad f ing day

Rett: I WANT A FUCKING TRENCH COAT!

Aubrey: you can flash me instead.

Rett: not for that idiot.

Aubrey: you can still flash me.

Rett: no.

Aubrey: no?

Rett: no.

Aubrey: you know, just because you wear a trench coat, doesn't mean you don't have to shave.

Rett: I _enjoy_ having smooth legs, I already shave them, and I am very glad I have the privilege to shave.

Aubrey: than why would you want a trench coat?

Rett: because there cool.

Aubrey: no there not.

Rett: yes they are.

Aubrey: are you _trying_ to lose all your friends?

Rett: number one: I already have no friends. Number two: there are _some_ people who like weird things.

Aubrey: hello, black veil brides sell concert tickets; I know.

Rett: no, you don't get it. I mean like, some people like people who; have slicked back hair, wear 80's rock concert t-shirts, under open trench coats.

Aubrey: like who?

Rett: well…

Aubrey: exactly. Nobody.

Rett: SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA! LOTS OF PEOPLE! BUT IF I SAID SOME, NO ONE IN THE FRICKEN WORLD WOULD KNOW WHO THEY WERE, UNLESS THEY KNEW US, OR HAD ANY FRICKIN CLUE ABOUT THE MEMBERS OF AVENGED SEVENFOLD! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Aubrey: I won't do that again.

Rett: if you know what's good for the world.

Aubrey: gosh, someone still has TOM as a house guest.

Rett: yes, I do.

Aubrey: I'm so smart.

Rett: not really, no.

Aubrey frowns

Aubrey: I know.

Rett: and you can't even blame it on your whiteness. Cause your Italian Japanese.

Aubrey: damn, I was just roasted.

Tiggz: like a chicken.

Aubrey: thank you for putting salt in that wound.

Tiggz: may I offer you some ore?

Aubrey: please, no.

Tiggz: ok, Japanese jerk. Now I know why America bombed your asses.

Aubrey: I think everyone hate me today.

Rett: I don't hate you, I just am very upset by you.

Aubrey: I hate puppies.

*slaps Aubrey in the face*

Aubrey: WHAT THE FUCK?

Rett: my dog DIED today!

Aubrey: I'm just full of mess ups today.

Rett: I put it in the closet. With your ex- girl.

**a/n: if you couldn't tell, I was angry. Review.**

**7-9-11.**


	16. funny but serious chap MCR envolved

**a/n: I am going out of town; to the "fishbowl." This only meaning, I will have no internet, cell-phone, nothing. So it might be a while till I post, but don't worry. I will still be writing. Also, I want to give a shout out to My chemical romance. I love them.**

Alec: where's your heart, man?

Aubrey: I don't have one.

Alec: what?

Rett: dude, the look on your face: priceless. We need to make this a movie, and we have to put that in it.

Aubrey: I know right!

Alec: you don't have a heart? Seriously?

Aubrey: well, I used to.

Alec: what happened?

Aubrey: the tin man wanted it.

*alec makes that wonderful face again.*

Alec: YOU'RE THE WIZARD OF OZ!

Rett: OH MY EFFING GEORGE! YOU MADE THE FACE AGAIN!

Aubrey: I KNOW RIGHT! I LOVE THAT FACE!

Rett: I LOVE IT!

Aubrey: I DO TOO!

Rett: ITS EPIC!

Aubrey: WE NEED TO TAKE THE CAPS OFF.

Rett: done.

Alec: thank you.

Rett: ok, that was a different face; but it was still an epic face!

*Aubrey looks at Rett sideways.*

Alec: oh junk.

*Rett and Aubrey nod.*

*alec smoothly jumps out of a window, just as _black parade_, by my chemical romance starts playing*

Aubrey: yup, we did it.

Rett: again.

Aubrey: why do we do that to him?

Rett: because its fun.

Aubrey: it might be bad.

Rett: bish.

Aubrey: no.

Rett: why not? You guys do it.

Aubrey: because we don't anymore. We say: shut the fudge bar. Do or die.

Rett: you'll never make me. Because the world will never take my heart.

Aubrey: but I'll try.

Rett: you'll never break me.

Aubrey: or will i?

Rett: no, no you won't.

Aubrey: do you love me?

Rett: not like I did yesterday.

*Aubrey gets teared up*

Aubrey: why… why not?

Rett: because, Its more now.

*Aubrey looks up*

Aubrey: really?

Rett: do… you?

Aubrey: more than ever.

Rett: when are you going to just accept it?

Aubrey: I already did. Because I know. And I have no questions.

Rett: what?

Aubrey: all the things you never told me, I know, and its all okay.

*Rett burst into tears.*

Rett: I'm… so… sorry.

*Aubrey gets up, and comforts Rett.*

Aubrey: it's all okay.

*_the ghost of you_ by My Chemical Romance starts to play*

**a/n: I'm sorry people, but I had to put a serious chapter in here **_**somewhere.**_** Besides, I did say that this was a non-mandatory chapter. Review! Tell me if it's too mushy! Tell me,**

**what did you think that I started to play mood music? **

**What did you think of the music?**

**Should I do the same(but different songs) in other chapters? Review, and I shall see!**


	17. wow! i just made a new face!

Rett: lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllll llllllllllllllllllll ll llll

Wade: what the word

Rett: substitutes I see.

Wade: yes.

Rett: why?

Wade: because your running out of material.

Rett: well, it would help if I had any inspiration.

Wade: music.

Rett: I listen to bands like foo fighters, my chemical romance, avenged sevenfold, and stuff like that.

Wade: not always.

Rett: but if I'm not; I'm listnin to people like Alan Jackson, Luke Bryan, and Jason Aldean.

Wade: good point.

Rett: music is nothing to story.

Wade: cause everyone is listening to bands like 30 seconds to mars, Bruno mars, Adele, and lady gaga.

Rett: and I don't know any of those peoples stuff.

Wade: what about Jason mraz?

Rett: he only did one song, and still, not many people know him.

Wade: ah, the sadness.

Rett: hey, guess what?

Wade: this is basically the only chapter that _I_ am actually one of the main conservators?

Rett: sorry about that.

Wade: none so serious. I'm not that interesting.

Rett: okkk…

Wade: sorry, I know I'm terribly awkward.

Rett: correct, but I you _are_ my voice.

Wade: so you are too?

Rett: right!

Wade: good to know.

Rett: anytime.

Aubrey: I told you; you need to be a psychiatrist.

Rett: again, we call that a shrink; because its easier to say.

Aubrey: oops.

Rett: anyway, I am trying to help wade through his problems.

Aubrey: okay.

Rett: hey, give me some time, and I'm gonna go skating: you can come too if you want.

Aubrey: kk.

Rett: annnywayyy.

Wade: yes.

Rett: your not going to commit suicide are you?

Wade: no, that would be stupid.

Rett: but, that was a fun prank call.

Wade: yes, yes it was. But she could have called the cops on you, man!

Rett: that's why we don't do it again.

Wade: ok. Yes, right.

Rett: right, well.

Wade: wanna go get coffee?

Rett: sure.

Wade: which way of transportation?

Rett: board, of course.

**a/n: yup; I'm running out of materials. Most of my voices are loosing creativity. Review and say things that could spark up some stuff to talk about.**

**This is the number that we called: 1-800-784-2433. It was hilarious. see if you can figure out who it is!**


End file.
